1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to field of display technology, and particularly to a mask sheet and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing an organic light emitting diode display device, formation of a pattern that is requested during evaporation for manufacturing a substrate by using a mask sheet is very important. The mask sheet includes a light shielding region and a light transmitting region. The light shielding region is provided with a plurality of light shielding layers located at different zones and configured for light shielding. Recently, with development of high-resolution display technology, a low-scale high accurate Fine Metal Mask is widely received attention.
During manufacturing the conventional fine metal mask, generally, the mask is firstly subjected to processes of coating, exposure, development and etching to manufacture a pattern that is needed during evaporation process, and then is extended and welded to a surface of a frame. When manufacturing a pattern by using the conventional fine metal mask, firstly, a light source is used to illuminate the fine metal mask and transmits light through the light transmitting region of the fine metal mask such that photoresist, under which a film is provided, on the substrate is exposed to the light. Then, the substrate is subjected to development and etching processes to establish the pattern for evaporation.